


Dating In HuniePop

by DestrayRavan



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Huniepop, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestrayRavan/pseuds/DestrayRavan
Summary: Intro: Hello and welcome to the town of HuniePop! Now I know, you're probably wondering, who are you? And what's HuniePop? Well first off, I'm Kyu! You're love fairy, and HuniePop is basically a town just for meeting plenty of girls and dating them. And I'm here to help you!





	1. A New Date

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite fanfictions

It starts off with you asleep in your room, it's early morning, enjoying the peaceful sleep you were having, well..for the most part. "GOOOOOOOD MORNING!!" Kyu shouts as she comes crashing down on your bed to wake you up, "come on Y/N! Time to get up on out of bed and explore the town of HuniePop and start finding all these hot babes!" Kyu then starts jumping up and down while she's sitting on you, still laying in bed, bouncing along with Kyu. "Okay okay! I'm up!" You shout at Kyu, hoping the jumping will stop, watching her boobs couldn't help but put you in the mood, but you shook the feeling off for the moment, and got out of bed once Kyu realized you were awake.

Once you were out of bed, you headed to your bathroom with your towel in your hand to go take a shower, "so you want to help me find my one true love is that right Kyu?" You ask her, knowing she'd be just right outside your shower, floating there, "well of course! There's plenty of girls to choose from, you just have to go on dates with each other, see what they like and don't like, then you get to choose if you want just one to spend the rest of your life with, or you can choose them all!" Kyu wore a big smile on her face after that sentence. Finally finished in the bathroom, and nicely dressed, you leave your apartment with Kyu floating behind you. The hallways to your apartment was quiet and empty since everyone was already out and about, starting their day.

Finally going outside with Kyu floating behind you, she points towards a cafe, "let's go there! They have great coffee and other goodies!" She smiles at you, which makes you chuckle, "alright, lets go then" you started to head towards the cafe, once inside there were two girls arguing, one had blue hair, with blue eyes and glasses, wearing a casual shirt and skirt, her name tag said 'Nikki' on it, she was telling the girl in front of her that she was off the clock and couldn't help her, the other girl had dark brown curly hair, dark grey eyes, and beautiful dark skin, you couldn't help but stare at both of them. The girl then apologized that she couldn't help her but she had to leave since she was already off, then the girl turns away and left. Kyu leaned over to you, "why not go up to the beauty?" She then gave you a little nudge which makes you end up bumping into the girl, making her turn around, her facial expression wasn't happy, but she looks at you with an eyebrow raised. "People these days huh? Can't find any good help anymore, maybe I should jump behind the counter and get you a coffee?" You smile at her, which then makes her smile and giggle a little, "that's okay, but you can treat me to a cup of coffee if that's what you're asking" she smiles more, "I'm Lola, Lola Rembrite" she holds out her hand to you, which you then shake, "my name is Y/N and I would love to buy you a cup of coffee" you then tell her to find a table for the both of you while you order some coffee, Kyu decided to slowly slip away to give you some alone time with Lola. 

Once you ordered the coffee, you began to look for Lola, finally spotting her at a table in a far off corner, she waves at you, with a cute smile, which made you blush, smile and wave back to her. Grabbing the two cups of coffee, you join Lola at the table, near a window with a beautiful view of the ocean, the sun shining just right on the beautiful sea foam green color of the water, making it sparkle, "its beautiful isn't it?" Lola asks you, looking at the view with you as you sit at the table, you look at her, "yeah it is, but it's not as beautiful as you" hearing you say that, you see her cheeks turn a slight pink, knowing it made her blush, you couldn't help but smile. Lola looks over at you as you take a sip of your coffee, "so what do you do for a job?" She asks as she takes a sip of her coffee, you look at her, placing your cup down before answering, you clear your throat, "I travel the world and take pictures for different travel magazines but when I'm not doing that, I'm usually home, writing about my travels." She nods her head to your answer, "that sounds really cool, I would love to take pictures as a job and write for travel magazines." She takes another sip of her coffee, "what do you do for you job?" You ask as she takes another sip, keeping the cup in her hands, "I'm a flight attendant, it's a lot of fun, I basically get to travel the world as well, I always enjoy it because whenever we go somewhere we get to stay there for the time being, until we take off again, I love it." She smiles at you, which then makes you smile.

You both spend the rest of your time together, drinking coffee and getting to know each other, you learned that her favorite hobby is tennis, she loves the color baby blue. Her favorite season is spring, you told her that you loved it when spring came around because all the best flowers bloomed around that time, which made her smile and agree with you. "So where do you like to hang out the most?" You ask her before finishing off your second cup of coffee since you still felt so tired from the night before. "I love to hang out here at the cafe, the coffee and the treats from the bakery are the best and some of the windows have the best view." She smiles as she turns her head to the window again, looking out at the ocean. 

Finally after spending time with Lola, she gives you her number and tells you to call her sometime, both waving goodbye, you part ways from the Nutmeg Cafe. "See what did I tell ya? Piece of cake!" Kyu says as she floats right by you again after leaving the cafe, you nodded your head at her response, heading towards your work now, with Kyu close by you, "hey later, let's hit the arcade huh? Some video games, maybe meet some hot nerdy chicks...?" She looks at you, finally looking at her, you laugh, "sure Kyu, maybe I can kick your butt at some video games while I'm at it too" she laughs at your response, "sounds like a deal!"


	2. The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So reader you finally met your first girl, Lola! Awesome, now are you ready for more? Keep reading to see who we meet next!!

After a long hard day at work, just like you promised, you and Kyu head to the arcade, once you get closer, Kyu couldn't help but fly through real quick and scope out anyone you might be interested in. "There's a perfect girl in there with beautiful blue hair and glasses, she's playing a shooting game but by herself, go ask to join!" Kyu pushes you closer to the arcade, heading inside, you see the girl, going through her fifth round of House of Dead before getting a game over screen, and groaning in annoyance. You quietly go over to her, holding up a quarter, "mind if I join you?" You couldn't take your eyes off of her, she looks up at you, adjusting her glasses, "um I'm out of quarters.." she then looks at your hand held out in front of her with another quarter, she smiles, taking it. "Alright let's play, I'm Nikki, by the way.." she smiles at you as you both put your quarters in and begin the game together, shooting zombies that came at the screen. 

Once you both beat the game, you rewarded each other with a high five, then laughing. Putting the gun controllers down, you and Nikki move onto the next game, "so is this your favorite place to hang out?" You ask as you both drive race cars, "yeah sometimes, but I usually hang out at my work, Nutmeg Cafe, but this place is more fun and stuff I love to do" she laughs as she passes you by in the race, "that's awesome, I love video games" you say as you quickly turn the fake steering wheel in front of you. While you both ran around the arcade, you learned everything about her, last name: Ann-Marie, favorite color is beige cream, and she loves winter. You couldn't remember the last time you've had this much fun at an arcade, but being with Nikki made it more fun, and exciting, you didn't want the day to end, but as soon as you both went to play the next game, Nikki realizes the time, "oh snap it's 8:00pm? I gotta go home, I have work in the morning." She says to you as she gathers her stuff from the chair next to the game, you also grab your things, "well why don't I walk you home then? That way you can learn a little more about me" you smile at her, she smiles back, nodding her head, then began to lead the way back to her place. While you walked her home, you began to tell her about your photography job, taking different picture for travel magazines and how you traveled the world, her eyes were filled with wonder as you explained each place you visited, you also promise to show her some of your photographs, and then you asked if she'd like to be a model for you, "m-me?! A model? Oh I don't know.." she blushes, looking away, "oh come on Nikki, you're beautiful, just one photo shoot and we'll never have to do it again." You smile at her, which makes her look at you, smiling back, "alright, I'll do it" she says as you finally reach her place, "well this is my apartment complex, let me give you my number before I leave tho" she says with a smile, you both trade phones to put each other's numbers in them, then hand them back. Before Nikki walked away, she gives a kiss goodnight on the cheek then leaves, waving as she runs up to her place, you can't help but to blush and slightly wave back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, and comments, they really mean A LOT to me because I was always super nervous and shy about posting my fanfictions or any stories I write tbh, but seeing all these positive things really makes me very happy and makes me want to write more, THANK YOU!!!! <3


End file.
